


Tears

by Trialia



Category: Firefly
Genre: Angst, Comfort Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 02:29:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trialia/pseuds/Trialia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She needs to feel something, outside of this numbness, even if it doesn't mean anything but comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for the movie. Porn Battle V prompt "lace".

She finds some kind of solace in Inara’s bunk, after the funeral. She will never have him back again, so it’s not much, cold comfort indeed, but she’s sorely in need of what peace she can find, however little. She’s numb, and she wants to feel something, anything.

As Inara’s practised mouth trails over every curve of her body, she stares up at the lace trim on the edge of one of the silk hangings and tries to lose herself in its texture, in the feel of the woman above her, who’s now stroking her tongue over the hollow between hip and inner thigh, slowly.

It’s only when she feels a cold dampness fall onto her hip that Zoë realises she isn’t the only one crying.

_-fin_


End file.
